Me and Myself
by Blackbird
Summary: When a familiar face shows up at the Possible doorstep it could change all their lives in a very interesting way...


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Me and Myself**

Shin's brow furrowed in frustration as her thumbs danced over the controller. She and Al had decided to play a "quick and friendly" game of Eternal Fighters which turned into a nearly tournament style competition because it turned out that the usually shy and timid green girl was a rather hellacious fighting game player. Especially when it came to special moves and combos. Shin let out an annoyed growl as once again her character was being pinned into the corner of the screen by a never-ending barrage of energy balls.

"Oh come on!" Shin snapped! "You don't even have those in real life, how are you so damn good at using the game?!"

"I just...am," Al replied with a shrug.

"Well you are _not_ gonna get me this time!"

With a bit of blind luck, Shin was able to jump her character out of the way of the next incoming energy ball then went on the attack with a series of uppercuts and leg sweeps that started to push back Al's character.

"Ha! Now the ball's in Shin's court!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

Unfortunately her victorious moment was ruined by a frantic banging on the front door and excessive doorbell ringing.

"Hey Shin! Al! Can one of you get the front door?" Shego's voice called from the kitchen.

"We're in the middle of something!" Shin yelled back.

"Yeah well I'm in the middle of making sure your mother doesn't burn down the house."

"Hey!" Kim's indignant response followed. "I'll have you know I've gotten _much_ better at this since high school."

"And yet you still burn toast," Shego retorted.

"I told you that's because there's something wrong with the toaster!" the redhead snapped.

"Just like there was something wrong with the oven too, right Kimmie?" her wife said smugly.

"Oh my God we can hear you from out here _and_ over all that racket!" Shin informed them, never taking her eyes of the screen.

"Well then answer the door and you won't have to listen to either!" Shego told her.

"Yeah but-" she started to protest but stopped when she heard the familiar sound of her character's death wail.

She turned just in time to see the ending fight animation with her character lying on the floor unconscious while Al's character danced in celebration.

"Oh son of a-" she screamed as she threw the controller down and stood up to move over to the door. "I swear if this is another guy giving out a flyer or asking to take a survey they're gonna get paper cuts in _very_ uncomfortable places."

She threw open the door and was primed to give the unwanted visitor an earful of her frustration but her voice left her when she saw exactly _who_ was standing in front of her. It was a pale green girl in a light green T-shirt and blue jeans with her long black hair tied up into a high ponytail which inadvertently showed off the tuft of bright red hair over her forehead. Although she had never met this girl face-to-face before she was _all_ too familiar with her.

Because it was herself at 12-years-old looking back up at her with the exact same confused expression she was sure she was wearing at the moment.

After a few more seconds of stunned, awkward silence, the teenage Shin peaked out over the door towards the kitchen.

"MOOOOM! I...I think you better come here!" she called to her unsurely.

There was a weary sigh from the kitchen just before Shego walked into the living room.

"Okay I can't keep leaving Kimmie alone in the kitchen to bail you out just cause you...suck...at..." Shego trailed off as she spotted the _new_ reason for her daughter's outburst. She blinked a few times before her face contorted in frustration as she let out another sigh. "Crap! Not again!"

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Once the initial confusion passed and dinner was set not to burn, the whole family gathered in the living room to try to figure out their...unusual arrival. Of course both Kim and Shego immediately had flashbacks to years ago when a second Kim Possible showed up at her mother's doorstep and ended up being a clone created by the evil organization W.E.E. While that clone ended up becoming a trusted friend and part of their strange little family in the form of Ren Reilly, the one of Shego they had created ended up becoming one of their greatest enemies. So now they were trying to decide which side of the coin this girl fell all while also trying not to scare her.

Unfortunately, they were a little too late for that as internally the tween was freaking out over the fact that her mothers were looking at her like she was some kind of alien while this strange girl who looked _just_ like her, only older and obviously more filled out, stared at her with a mix of confusion and anger. Then there was the even stranger, dark green girl next to her who was a least trying to look friendly but had the same look the rest of them did. Of course she was trying desperately to keep all this from showing as she didn't want them to _know _how freaked out she was. Still she was finding it harder and harder not to go screaming into her room, lock the door and hiding under the covers until this nightmare ended.

"So," Kim spoke up, breaking the highly uncomfortable silence, "sweetie. Can you...tell us how you got here?"

"I don't know!" the younger Shin finally exploded, throwing her hands into the air erratically. "Last thing I remember was being in my room and then-poof! I was outside somewhere and I came running home. That's when I found..._her_ standing there!" she remarked, pointing to the teen Shin.

"Hey don't take that tone with _me_!" she growled, sticking her face in front of her younger counterpart. "_You're_ the one who's the freak here, not me!"

"Oh you are _so_ the freak here!" tween Shin shot back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"How about *no one* here is the...'freak'?" Al spoke up, grimacing a bit at the word she was far too familiar with.

The tone in her voice made the teen Shin twitch herself as she realized the _colossal_ mistake she just made in front of her sensitive other dimensional sister.

"Oh. Oh Al I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she apologized and pulled her into a quick hug.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it and that you were just caught up in this...odd situation," Al said as she returned the hug.

"You have _no_ idea," Shin muttered, again glaring at her younger self.

"Actually I have _some_ idea, since this is similar to what happened to me," the darker green girl reminded her.

"Except for the fact that we know where _you_ came from," Shego pointed out then turned her attention back to the tween Shin. "But _you_ are still a mystery."

"Shego! Be nice!" Kim chided her.

"Hey I'm not calming down until we figure this all out. For all we know she could be yet _another_ clone sent to kill us since _that_ seems to happen a little too often," she tsked with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously, those guys need to come up with some new ideas."

"I'd prefer they come up with _no_ ideas thank you very much," Kim retorted.

"I'm not a clone!" tween Shin pleaded desperately. "I don't remember escaping from a creepy lab or anything like that! I was just kinda...there. I think."

"Well _that's_ reassuring," teen Shin snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Before another fight between the two could break out, the front door burst open and Kieran came frantically running into the room.

"Shin! Shin! I'm sorry for running in like this but I need to-!" she explained rapidly but then stopped when she rounded the couch and spotted the younger Shin. "Ooooh. Guess you already found that out."

"So you know what's going on here Kieran?" Kim asked the white haired girl.

"Thanks for knocking by the way," Shego quipped, earning her an elbow in the rib from her wife.

"Oh yeah...sorry about that," she laughed nervously. "I was just in such a hurry to _try_ to get here to warn you about...well..."

"Me?" tween Shin asked in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms over her chest exactly like the older one had done moments earlier.

"Well...yes," Kieran confessed with a slump of her shoulders.

"Maybe you should tell us what's going on here Kieran," Kim suggested.

The young witch nodded then turned her attention towards the older Shin.

"Remember the other day when we were hanging out in my room and you were playing with that gemstone while wishing you could talk to yourself from four years ago about all the crazy stuff that was going to happen?" she asked.

"Yeah? So?" teen Shin replied, still a little confused.

Kieran merely nodded her head towards her girlfriend's younger doppleganger. It was at that point Shin's eyes widened in realization and she too looked towards her younger self. Before she could say what was on her mind though, Shego said it for her.

"So what, this is like a time travel thing?" she asked. "Cause that _does_ seem to follow the Possible family around."

"I thought she might have been from an alternate reality like me," Al spoke up, sounding slightly disappointed at the revelation.

"Actually I don't know if either of those are true," Kieran confessed. "I'm still looking into the effects of the stone but from what I can tell it just sort of poofed this younger Shin from out of nowhere."

"So she _is_ a clone then?" Kim conjectured.

"Sort of. A magical clone you could say," the busty girl corrected.

"If she's part of a spell doesn't that mean she'll just kinda disappear after I talk to her?" teen Shin asked.

"Disappear?! I don't want to disappear!" tween Shin shouted in terror.

"No one's going to disappear sweetie," Kim comforted her, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I might if stuff like this keeps happening," Shego snarked.

"Shego!" the redhead chided her, again giving her a poke in the ribs.

"Ow! Geez I was just kidding Princess."

"So _not_ the time!" Kim warned her then turned back to Kieran. "So can you find out more about the effects of this stone?"

"I think. I'll have to do some more research though," she said.

The redhead nodded. "I'll call Jen too and see if she and her team can turn up anything."

"So then all we have to figure out is what we're gonna do with you," Shego remarked, staring at the younger Shin.

"Wh-what do you mean _do_ with me?" she asked, shrinking back a bit.

"Yeah what _do_ you mean by that Shego?" Kim pressed, glaring daggers at her wife.

"What I _meant_," Shego returned the glare, "was that we need to find a place for her to stay."

"I was kinda hoping I could stay here," tween Shin said softly, lowering her head just a bit.

"It IS her home after all," teen Shin pointed out.

"And you did let me stay here when I came into this reality," Al added.

"_That's_ the problem! We're running out of room! Plus we can't afford to feed another mouth!" Shego tried to explain to them.

"Oh you know that's not true," Kim easily dismissed. "As for room, well I know plenty of home builders that owe me a couple favors. In the meantime she could just stay in Shin's room."

"My room?!" the older Shin squeaked.

"That won't be a problem will it?" her mother asked in a tone that revealed it really wouldn't be.

"Uh..." she replied, rubbing the back of her head nervously as she stared at her young double. "Yeah I guess not. It could be...fun. I guess I DID get my wish after all."

"Well gee don't sound so *thrilled* about it," the younger Shin muttered. "Besides I _should_ stay there since it's _my_ room too!"

"Hey don't get ahead of me squirt!"

"Don't call me squirt!" the girl protested.

"Actually that brings up a good point, what _are_ we going to call her?" Shego asked. "Because just calling them both 'Shin' could get _really_ confusing _really_ fast."

"Well there is was this anime I watched a few years ago where the daughter of the character showed up and they just called her part of the mom's name with the word 'chibi' in front of it," Al spoke up. "Maybe we could call her 'Chibishin'?"

"Really? We're gonna take naming advice from anime now?" Shego deadpanned.

"I like it!" the newly dubbed Chibishin shouted enthusiastically.

"Of course you do," Shego sighed.

"It does have a nice ring to it," Shin pointed out.

"Don't encourage her."

"How can I not? She's me!" Shin remarked, pulling Chibishin into a sideways hug.

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

"What's _that_ supposed to me?!" the two Shins shouted in unison.

"Okay, let's just drop this now and finally get to dinner, okay?" Kim suggested as she stood up then looked over at their other guest. "Kieran, would you like to join us?"

"If it wouldn't be too much of an imposition," she said.

"Oh you're fine. We should have enough to go around."

"Because surprisingly, Kim didn't burn all of it this time," Shego joked as she stood as well.

She then flashed her wife a grin and quickly disappeared back into the kitchen before she could come up with a retort. Kim chased after her in a huff with the four girls following a little slower behind them as they prepared themselves for one of the strangest dinners they were most likely to have. Which, considering the family, was _really_ saying something.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Later in the evening, Chibishin stood in her now shared room and stared at her reflection in the mirror on her older counterpart's dresser. The mirror she _remembered_ looking into countless times before as she got dressed. In fact the whole room was just as she remembered. Well maybe not _just_ as she remembered it at some new posters had replaced older ones and there were a few new items laying around here and there but otherwise it was the same. But it wasn't really _her_ room as _she_ had never lived there before. She just remembered living there because...magic. A magic no one was really certain about. So she wasn't sure if she would even _be_ here tomorrow or even in the next few hours! And if she _did_ disappear, where would she go? What would happen to her? It was all a little too much to take.

That's why she decided to _not_ think about it for the moment and instead focus her mind on something else. Like her appearance. There wasn't really much she could do to change it, or rather nothing much her parents would _allow_ her to do, but there was one small thing she could do to make herself look a little different from how Shin _used_ to wear her hair. She pulled out the tie holding up her long, thick pony tail and watched as her hair fell down to it's regular mid-back length. She had thought of cutting it for a second to really make herself stand out, but screw that she _loved_ her hair! So instead she opted for a much simpler fix.

Picking up two bright green ribbons from the dresser she tied them around handfuls of hair to give herself two, long pigtails on either side of her head held up by neat little bows. She smiled at her handiwork and shook her head a bit to watch them sway with her movements. Having most of her black hair pulled back like this also had the added benefit of making the red tuft of hair on her forehead stand out just a bit more. Overall it was a nice look that seemed to fit with her new moniker.

"Looks cute," a familiar voice said beside her.

She jumped a bit and turned towards the door to see Shin walking in wearing her sleepwear of a tank top and sweat shorts. The dampness of her own hair revealing she had gotten out of the shower not too long ago. Chibishin stared in annoyance at her for a moment.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" she growled.

"Hey this was _my_ room first so I can come and go as I please!" Shin insisted.

"No you gotta learn to knock now! What if I had been naked?!"

"It _literally_ wouldn't have been anything I haven't seen before," Shin remarked as she made her way over to her bed.

"Speaking of that, when the heck am _I_ gonna get awesome boobs like those?!" Chibishin demanded, pointing to the older girl's ample chest.

Shin balked a bit at the bluntness of the question but then tilted her head to the left as she mused it over, thinking back on those days.

"Hmmm...they really started to come in about a year or so. Then they come in fast so you better get ready for it," she advised her younger self.

"_If_ I have to worry about it," Chibishin muttered as she walked over to the air mattress provided for her and plopped down on it.

Shin's expression softened then she reached down to pull her young double up onto her bed and into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I freaked out earlier and...well sorry for bringing you into existence I guess?" she said unsurely. "And I don't know what's going to happen but I'll do my best to make sure you don't just go 'poof'."

"Wouldn't your life be easier if I wasn't around?" Chibishin asked, learning more into the hug.

"Oh please when have I _ever_ made life easier for myself?"

"That's true," the younger girl snickered. "Still I'm just some magical construct I don't really belong here."

"The hell you don't!" Shin exclaimed, pulling her back to look her in the eye. "Magic or not you're still a person and you have every right to be here as me! Especially since you *are* me! Kinda."

Chibishin chuckled a bit at the ending to the "inspirational" speech then reached up and wiped a quick tear out of her left eye.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"No problem squirt!" Shin beamed, giving her another quick hug.

"But stop calling me 'squirt'!" she protested.

"Nope! You're the younger one so I get to call you 'squirt'. Thems the rules!"

"What rules?!" Chibishin asked.

"Siblings rules!"

"But we're not siblings!"

"Close enough! Hell Al's technically me from another reality but we're different enough that we think of each other as sisters. Sometimes." She had a strange look in her eye for a second but then quickly focused her attention onto the tween again. "So it's the same situation here! Only a lot more close since you're much more like me than she is. So from now until whenever you're gonna be my younger sister! Younger, identical sister but it's not like that's the *weirdest* thing in this family."

"It's really not," Chibishin agreed. "Which I think is the weirdest think of all."

"Yup!" Shin nodded then quickly yawned. "Now it's time for some shut eye. Unfortunately *I* still have to go to school tomorrow."

"Ha! Have fun with that sucker!" Chibishin teased as she slipped back onto the air mattress.

"Hey don't get too cocky, I'm sure momma will find some way to get your enrolled in one of the schools around here," the older girl remarked as she slipped under her covers.

"Awww man! I don't want to go to school! School sucks!"

"Yep! But if *I* have to suffer through it so do you!"

"That hardly seems fair," Chibishin mumbled, taking out the ribbons she had just put in her hair before laying her head down on the pillow.

"It's not but you gotta do what you do gotta do," Shin informed her before she reached over and clicked off the desk lamp. "Night li'l sis."

"Night...big sis," Chibishin said back with a small smile.

They then closed their eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep, resting up for whatever craziness the next day would bring.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Another story from over on DA I decided to post up here. And again I kept it I separate from "MI-Spotlight" because I'm still not sure just how canonical this story is. More so than "Hate Me/Love Me" in that it has some things I _do_ plan on putting into Shin's stories such as her and Kieran becoming girlfriends and Al showing up in the mainline MI universe. Yep that's Alexandra from "Another Possibility" there with Shin and her family, older and going by just "Al" now. What exactly _is_ she doing there and how did she get there? Well that's a story for another time.

For now, I'm trying to decide if I want to do more with Shin and her younger double and if this actually happens in the MI-verse. One more thing to mull over I suppose. But at the moment, it's just a fun little tale brought on by one _crazy_ idea I had. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
